At present, a common pixel design for a display screen is an RGB or RGBW design, that is, three or four sub-pixels constitute one pixel for display, the visual resolution of which is the physical resolution. However, as the customer's requirement on feeling of the display screen increases, panel manufacturers need to continually increase the visual resolution (PPI) of the display screen. Currently, the physical resolution of the display screen is generally increased by reducing the pixel size. However, as the pixel size becomes smaller and smaller, the process of manufacturing the display screen will be more and more difficult.
In order to increase the visual resolution of display, a technique of synthesizing two sub-pixels into one pixel has been developed at present, i.e. Pentile technique. The principle of this technique is to perform display by borrowing an adjacent sub-pixel in combination with a corresponding algorithm based on the fact that the resolution of luminance in the human visual system is several times the resolution of chroma (also known as pixel rendering, color dispersion). The Pentile technique can achieve a high resolution using the existing process capability.
At present, with the rapid development of stereoscopic display technology, there is an increasing demand for a three-dimensional display device. In various technologies for realizing the three-dimensional display, the naked eye three-dimensional stereoscopic display is favored since it does not require a viewer to wear glasses. However, when the existing three-dimensional grating designed for a common pixel to realize naked eye stereoscopic display is applied to a pixel structure for realizing virtual display, the crosstalk problem and the Moire problem would be generated, which greatly affect the viewing effect of the three-dimensional display.